


Daydreams and Realities

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [36]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Family, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, Living Together, Love, Music, Post-Season/Series 11, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Singing, new partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Spanning the time of their partnership, discoveries are made about each other. Sharing of beloved memories, creates new ones that are passed down through the years.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Daydreams and Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [season4mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/season4mulder/gifts).



> This was asked for by season4mulder. She was looking for a story similar to the video of a little girl and her dad dancing and singing in the bathroom to a Maroon 5 song. That video is so absolutely adorable, I can’t stand it. 💕
> 
> My friend, I hope this is what you had in mind. ❤️

Motel rooms were famously well known for having thin walls, something Scully was always skeptical of, until she spent more time on the road than in her own apartment, and she could attest to the fact. 

Through those thin walls she heard so much: television shows, loud laughter, conversations, fights, heartbreak, and sex. 

So much sex. 

She never hated the sound of pleasure and the cry of release more so than when she lay alone and sexless on scratchy motel sheets, in another no name town, following some lead that struck Mulder’s fancy. 

It was not all bad, though. Some nights she heard wonderful sounds of happiness and excitement, and she learned some things about her partner she may never have known. 

In the early days, when they had been thrown together and strangers to one another, she kept her distance once they were back at their motel rooms. Usually after an exhausting day, she would shower and get in bed, sleep overtaking her as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

But as they became comfortable with each other, she began to learn more about him. He liked iced tea, vanilla ice cream cones, strawberries, and preferred waffles over pancakes. He liked older music, especially Elvis, singing along anytime a song came on the radio. 

One morning though, as she walked across the room to grab her shoes, she heard quiet singing coming from Mulder’s. Smiling, she stepped closer to the adjoining door, pressed her ear to the crack and listened, expecting to hear an Elvis song. 

What she heard instead caused her to pull her head back in surprise. Smiling wider, she placed her ear back on the crack of the door and hummed along as he sang. 

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_  
 _Of the bluebird as she sings_  
 _The six-o'clock alarm would never ring_  
 _But it rings and I rise_  
 _Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_ _My shavin’ razor's cold, and it stings_

_Cheer up sleepy Jean_   
_Oh, what can it mean to a_   
_Daydream believer and a_   
_Homecoming queen_

_You once thought of me_   
_As a white knight on his steed_   
_Now you know how happy I can be_   
_Oh, and our good time starts and end_   
_Without dollar one to spend_   
_But how much, baby, do we really need_

_Cheer up sleepy Jean_   
_Oh, what can it mean to a_   
_Daydream believer and a_   
_Homecoming queen_

_Cheer up sleepy Jean_   
_Oh, what can it mean to a_   
_Daydream believer and a_   
_Homecoming queen_

Believing him to be finished, she stepped away from the door, and grabbed her shoes. As she sat on the bed, he belted out louder than before and she giggled, covering her mouth in case he heard her. 

_Cheer up sleepy Jean_   
_Oh, what can it mean to a_   
_Daydream believer and a_   
_Homecoming queen_

_Cheer up sleepy Jean_   
_Oh, what can it mean to a_   
_Daydream believer and a_   
_Homecoming queen_   
_Cheer up, sleepy Jean_

She could hear him moving around as he started the song over and she imagined him dancing as he got ready for the day. 

Wondering what made him choose _that_ song, she grinned, planning to tease him about it later. Subtlety, of course. 

Waiting for him to knock on her door, she thought of that song and the memories tied to it. It had not been until she was older that she appreciated it, when both she and Missy had giggled over pictures of Davy Jones. They sang that song loudly into hairbrushes as they looked in the mirror, laughing and falling onto their beds. 

Hearing Mulder sing it however, there had to be a story behind it. 

As they drove away from the motel, she began to hum the tune. Keeping her eyes on the road, and him in her peripheral, she saw him whip his head around to look at her. 

“Yeah, I heard you,” she said, turning to look at him with a smirk. “Who would have known you liked The Monkees, Agent Mulder?” She smiled at him and he shook his head. 

“I don’t like The Monkees,” he said, his eyes flicking to the road. 

“Ha!” She laughed and shook her head. “As I was just treated to a rousing rendition of “Daydream Believer,” you’ll have to forgive me if I find that to be untrue.” He sighed, but she saw the smile pulling at his lips. “I’m waiting.” 

He sighed again and glanced at her with a smile before looking back at the road. “My mother liked The Monkees. I remember her playing the records when I was younger. Especially when Samantha was little. _The Birds, The Bees, & The Monkees_… she used to put it on and dance around with her, singing the words as she did. I heard those songs so often, they are permanently seared in my brain. I guess today, they just needed to come out.” He smiled and she nodded. 

“She liked Davy Jones?” 

“Jones? No, no… she loved Micky Dolenz. Always said he was handsome and had the best singing voice of the four.” He shrugged and she stared at him with a smile. “Did _you_ like Davy Jones, Scully?” He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her. 

“Of course. He was the heartthrob.” 

“Pfft. A bit short.” 

“Hey!” 

“Well, I suppose not for you.” She smacked his arm, both of them laughing. 

“ _The Birds, The Bees, & The Monkees _ was my favorite album,” she told him and he grinned. 

From that moment, any Monkees song they heard made them smile. Sometimes even singing along loudly, depending on their location, or level of tiredness. They shouted and laughed as they discussed who the best member was and he teased her for loving Davy Jones. Even going so far as to speak in an English accent, which she pretended to hate, but secretly loved. It became _their_ thing, along with millions of others. 

Ups and downs, years together and some apart, and then some spent literally running for their lives, they moved into a little house of their own. Someplace out of the city, far from prying eyes, the nearest neighbor, nearly a half of a mile away. 

Before there was hardly anything filling it and making it a home, they danced to The Monkees record they both loved. Where Mulder found the record and the record player she had no idea, but she suspected her mother had a hand in it somehow. 

While “Daydream Believer” was the most popular song from that album, the one he played first was “We Were Made for Each Other.” Pulling her close and singing softly in her ear, they danced slowly around the empty room, her eyes closed as he held her. 

_I wanted you from the first day I saw you,_   
_The first day I looked into your eyes_   
_That's when I knew that I would adore you_   
_It was no surprise_

_We were made for each other_   
_As the stars were made for the sky_  
 _We were made for each other._  
 _No other love have I._

_You took my hand. Was it then you had known it?_   
_Was that when you started loving me?_   
_Was it the way I smiled that had shown it?_   
_Was that the day you could see?_

_We were made for each other_   
_As the stars were made for the sky._   
_We were made for each other_   
_No other love have I._

_We were made for each other_ _As the stars are made for the sky._  
 _We were made for each other_  
 _No other love have I._

One song later, still slow dancing in silence, _their_ song started and he twirled her out and back in again, both of them laughing. 

_Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a_  
 _Homecoming queen_

He looked into her eyes with a smile, before he kissed her, and spun them around the room, singing loudly as they did. She laughed, happy to be in a home, someplace solid and sure, with the man she loved. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Hmm. The feeling is more than mutual, Miss Scully,” he whispered with a kiss. 

As the house filled and became cluttered, their lives changed. In times of stress and sadness though, the record player was turned on and he pulled her into his arms, dancing around the room as she cried or told him of her day. Sometimes both. His attention and the feel of his arms around her always helped, even if the sadness still remained. 

Years passed, rather uneventfully in their little house, until one day it was eventful and they broke, splintering far past the fix of a simple spin around the room as the scratchy sound of a beloved record filled the air. 

They separated, each missing the other greatly, but needing the time apart to repair themselves and then to repair together. 

Unbeknownst to them, as they slowly made their way back to one another, a new life was created; another miracle child began to grow inside of her, seventeen years after the first one had come into the world. 

They were both elated and scared simultaneously. What would this child represent? Would it be like William, a child hunted and desired to be used by others? 

Their fears were allayed when their daughter was born. Perfect, beautiful, and normal. She became the light in their lives, what _should_ have been years ago. In the happy and celebrated was also a sadness, but one they both now discussed, tears shared instead of hidden. 

It was nearly impossible to be sad for too long with a baby in the house. One with big blue eyes and a bubbly happy laugh. She charmed herself around Mulder’s finger the second she arrived into the world and that doting attention did not wane as she grew into an inquisitive toddler. They were the best of friends and Scully loved watching them together. 

They still had dance parties, the old record player dusted off, despite all the songs they could ever want to hear, available to them at the push of a button. 

“Not the same,” Mulder said, as the record began to play and he picked Faith up, dancing with her around the living room as she shrieked and giggled. 

She was exposed to The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Monkees, The Mamas and The Papas, Cher, Prince, Elvis, musicals, and so much more. She loved all of it, her little body moving to the beat of the music. 

When she was grumpy, or her tears could not be stopped, Mulder stuck with the tried and true song from the past, turning on or singing “Daydream Believer,” as he held her tight. 

She heard it many times and as a result, it was one of the first songs she knew, calling it “day-de” and swaying as she reached her little arms up to be held. 

As her vocabulary increased, she was able to sing along, and they were both tickled as she belted out the words. Not completely correct, but that made it even more adorable. 

One late summer afternoon, when the heat was just beginning to become intolerable, Scully escaped to the cool of the air conditioned car, went to get some food for dinner. Their portable air conditioner was nice, but the car was much better, as she could have all the vents to herself. 

Walking into the store, she took her time deciding, relaxing in the cool of the building. Finally choosing a precooked chicken, ingredients for a salad, a baguette and some ice cream, she left the store. Blasting the air again, she drove home. 

When she arrived, she shook her head with a smile as she took the bags from the car. The hose was lying in the wet grass, attached to the oscillating sprinkler head. No sign of either Mulder or Faith, the excursion outside must have been a quick one. 

She walked past Bella, snoozing in the shade on the porch, and into the cool of the house, sighing with relief. Putting away the groceries, she could hear the shower running and then shutting off. As she finished her task, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked upstairs quietly. 

As she got to their bedroom door, she heard the familiar song start and then Mulder’s voice singing above it. 

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings  
_ _Of the bluebird as she sing  
_ _The six-o'clock alarm would never ring  
_ _But it rings and I rise  
_ _Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_  
 _My shavin’ razor's cold, and it stings_

Stepping to the bathroom doorway with a smile, she saw them both wrapped in towels: his dark blue one was around his waist and she was wearing her purple hooded one. He spun them around and they both sang out loudly to the song coming from his phone. 

_Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a  
_ _Homecoming queen_

 _You once thought of me  
_ _As a white knight on his steed  
_ _Now you know how happy I can be_

Taking out her phone, Scully began to record them. 

_Oh, and our good time starts and end  
_ _Without dollar one to spend  
_ _But how much, baby, do we really need_

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a  
_ _Homecoming queen_

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a  
_ _Homecoming queen_

They looked at Scully, singing together, Faith grinning from ear to ear. 

“Mommy! We singin’!” 

“Big finish, my Faithy!” 

He spun them around, then back and forth, bouncing her in his arms. 

_Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a  
_ _Homecoming queen_

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean  
_ _Oh, what can it mean to a  
_ _Daydream believer and a_  
 _Homecoming queen  
_ _Cheer up sleepy Jean_

They stopped as the song finished and bent toward Scully, as though taking a bow. She laughed and stopped the video, turning off her phone and slipping it into her pocket. She took Faith and squeezed her as she spun her around. 

“What’s going on up here?” she asked as she tickled her, pulling the hood of the towel down and finding her hair wet. 

“Well, Daddy had a fantastic idea to play in the sprinkler,” Mulder said, unwrapping his towel and she saw he was in a bathing suit. She looked him up and down, admiring his near naked body, but he did not notice as he was throwing his towel on the tub. “It seemed like a perfect idea: a warm day and nice cool water. We changed, grabbed our towels and well… it _was_ fun until I saw her shivering and I felt terrible. She was so chilly, I thought a warm shower would warm her the fastest and so, here we are.” He shrugged and smiled, rubbing Faith’s back as he stepped closer to them. 

“Daddy,” she said, reaching for him. “We had fun in the water.” 

“We did,” he smiled, holding her and kissing her cheek. “Next time we decide to do that, we’ll have a little pool or something, and let the water warm up in the sunshine first.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” she said so solemnly, they both laughed. 

“Let’s get changed and we’ll have a little snack. How does that sound?” he asked and she nodded. Handing her to Scully, he winked and danced out of the room. 

Giggling, she and Faith followed and continued on to Faith’s bedroom where Scully changed her out of her little ruffly strawberry bathing suit and into a sundress. 

“Did you have fun with Daddy?” 

“Yup. Daddy is my bestest friend.” 

“Yes, I know he is,” Scully said with a smile, running her fingers through Faith’s hair. 

“I love you, Mommy,” Faith said, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“I love you too, my baby,” she said, lifting her off the changing table, grabbing her towel, and leaving the room. 

Tossing the towel to Mulder as he emerged from the bedroom, dressed and running his fingers through his hair, she continued down the stairs, setting Faith down at the bottom. 

“How about apples, cheese, and pretzels? Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah!” 

Scully smiled as she went to get the snack ready and Faith played with her toys. Mulder joined her in the kitchen, Faith laughing at the monster voice he used upon entering the room. 

“Eat this on the porch?” he asked and she nodded. They put the plate of cheese and bowls of apples and pretzels on a tray, along with a water bottle for Faith. 

Opening the door, Bella woke up and stretched before walking over to Faith with a wagging tail, licking her cheek when she was close. Mulder set the tray on the railing and handed Faith a couple pretzels. She took a bite of one and gave the other half to Bella.

“Oh honey, don’t… eh,” Mulder said, with a dismissive wave, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. She shared her food with Bella no matter the constant admonitions not to do it. 

Scully smiled as she watched her, a little girl doing things _her_ way, no matter what they told her. She was going to be a tough one. Catching Mulder’s eye, he shook his head, undoubtedly thinking along the same lines. 

“Well, your little sprinkler idea may have been a bust, but at least the grass got some water,” she teased as she walked over to take an apple off the plate. He laughed and put his arm around her. 

“ _Always look on the bright side of life,_ ” he sang softly and she laughed, remembering nights of watching _Monthy Python_ with him, and laughing hysterically. 

As he sang the chorus again, she whistled the accompanying tune. Putting her arm around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder. Looking at Faith and Bella sitting together on the porch step, she smiled. 

The bright side of life, daydreams, yellow submarines, over the rainbow… she would take all the happiness she could get. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, it was fun to write. 
> 
> Song credits: “Daydream Believer” and “We Were Made for Each Other” from The Birds, The Bees & The Monkees and very briefly “Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life,” from the Monty Python album


End file.
